


You Say it's Too Late To Make it, But is it Too Late To Try?

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, strip club previews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculation of 4x07</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say it's Too Late To Make it, But is it Too Late To Try?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Payphone by Maroon 5 (And yes I was totally thinking of Britin while writing this whole thing shhh)

"You know you're the reason he left? So go find him!" The words ring in Mickey's ears as he gets off the bus in Boys Town, and fuck, Mickey never imagined he'd come to this part of town. If anyone saw him here he'd be dead in a second. 

But with "You're the reason he left" repeating like a mantra in his head, it was hard to worry about anything other than finding Ian and getting him the fuck out of there. 

As he walks into The White Swallow, Mickey is surprised his ears don't explode by how loud they are blasting some Lady Gaga shit. He almost forgets why he's there. Almost just turns and leaves. _Almost. ___

__But then he sees that familiar shock of red hair, giving some skeevy dude a lap dance, and his heart stops beating in his chest._ _

__"Ian!" 'How the fuck does anyone hear anything in this place?' Mickey thinks to himself as he moves closer "IAN!" When that doesn't work, Mickey thinks 'fuck it' and just grabs his arm. Ian's eyes widen in surprise and he is off the skeevy guy so fast you'd think Mickey was a cop and Ian was holding._ _

__"What the fuck dude!?" Comes the startled shock of the guy whose lap dance just got cut short and Mickey barely spares him a "Fuck off!" before he following Ian through the crowds of scantily dressed men._ _

__When Mickey finally catches up to Ian and grabs his arm to stop him, the first words out of Ian's mouth are "25 bucks gets you a dance" which... Is not what Mickey expected him to say. He is so surprised he drops Ian's arm._ _

__"What the hell, Gallagher!" But no, Mickey doesn't want to yell at him either. He softens his voice before asking "What're you doing here?"_ _

__"Working." Is Ian's short reply as he stares at the floor. "What're you doing here?"_ _

__"Coming to get you! You need yo call your family!" And that gets Ian looking at him again, and fuck how Mickey missed those eyes._ _

__"Why? It's not like any of them give a shit about me" Ian mumbles this last part, starting to glare at the floor again._ _

__"We both know that's not true." Mickey bites his lip as he thinks of what to say next "Ian... Come home." and really Mickey can't make his voice sound any nicer so Gallagher better cave soon._ _

__"Mick." Ian replies sarcastically "Why. Are. You. Here? Doing my family's dirty work for them?"_ _

__"I'm here because I give a shit about you okay, even if your family doesn't" Mickey lets that set in before adding "But they do! So come home."_ _

__Ian almost looks regretful as he mumbles "I can't, this is my life now"_ _

__"This? With glitter all over the floor, speakers blasting absolute shit, and stripping for strangers! _This _is your life now?"___ _

____"I can't go home Mick" and now Ian just looks miserable, all puppy dog eyes and smudged eyeliner "I just can't"_ _ _ _

____Mickey closes his eyes before responding, knowing how much shit he'll get for this eventually "Come home with me." To Ian's surprised eyes he continues "My dads in jail for who knows how long. Stay with me."_ _ _ _

____And fuck all if Ian hadn't been waiting 4 years to hear those words._ _ _ _


End file.
